MSN, Facebook and Parties!
by x-Pick'n'Mix-x
Summary: the main characters from Sherlock Holmes and Iron Man! the clue is in the title. lots of random moments! please read and review id like to know what you think :D
1. Chapter 1

**MSN, Facebook and Parties!**

_Sherlock Holmes has just signed in._

_Sherlock Holmes has been added to the conversation with: Tony Stark, Irene Adler, John Watson, Gregory Lestrade, Pepper Potts, Mary Morstan James Rhodes and Charlie Clarke._

**Holmes –** hello

**Starky –** hey, we were just talking about you

**Holmes –** why?

**Irene –** we were just saying how great you are sweety :D

**Holmes –** thanks

Why were you really talking about me?

**Watson –** I was just telling them about our last case

**Rhodey –** yeah, you know, you could do real good in the army

**Lestrade** – don't even think about it! He works with us

**Rhodey** – yeah well maybe he wants to work with people who know what they're doing

**Holmes** – ladies, ladies, calm down!

**Irene **– you're so big headed!

**Holmes **– and…?

**Irene **– sigh

**Starky** – you cant just type sigh lol. You gotta do it atleast in brackets, jeeze :)

**Pepper** – Tony, leave her alone

**Clarkie** – Mr Holmes?

**Holmes** – yes Clarkie?

**Clarkie** – a lady was just here at the station about her dead brother, she is on her way over to you

_Sherlock Holmes has changed his status to: saving London's Women, BRB :)_

**Irene** – that is so childish!

**Holmes** – someone jealous about the lovely lady coming over?

**Starky** – probably :D

**Irene **– am not :

_Sherlock Holmes has changed his status to: don't worry Irene, I'll keep my hands to myself :)_

**Irene** – Sherlock!

**Holmes** – yes dear?

**Irene** – you wait till I come over, you're in trouble!

**Starky** – get in there Holmes :)

**Watson** – lol

**Mary **– hey leave Irene alone!

**Pepper** – Tony, you have a meeting in 10 minutes

_Tony Stark has changed his status to: is about to be bored to death :/_

**Pepper **– pay attention this time

**Starky** – I always do (cough)

_Irene Adler has changed her status to: is thinking about going over to Sherlock's to kill him!_

**Holmes** – lets not be hasty woman!

**Starky** – haha Holmes is in trouble

Hey why is Pepper walking over to me?

OW!

**Watson** – did she hit you?

**Starky **– yeah she smacked me round the head with a newspaper coz I wouldn't stop staring at her legs :P

**Lestrade** - :)

**Starky** – hey Peps?

**Pepper** – what?

**Starky** – I do love it when you walk away :) it's a beautiful view!

**Pepper** - :

**Holmes** – BRB people, that lovely young lady is here :P lol

**Irene** – don't you dare!

_Sherlock Holmes has signed out_

I'm going over

_Irene Adler has signed out_

**Rhodey** – so are those to an item?

**Pepper** – well they obviously have something

**Starky** – yeah but poor Holmes is in BIG trouble hahaha

**Lestrade **– I wonder if we'll be investigating his murder soon…?

**Watson** – hopefully not

_Irene Adler has signed in on a mobile device_

**Mary **– you there yet Irene?

**Irene** – almost, I'm in a cab

**Clarkie** – what are you going to do to him?

**Irene** – I'll put his web cam on so you can watch

**Starky** – wahay!

**Irene** – not like that :L

**Watson** – don't damage him too badly, we're all going out on Friday

_Sherlock Holmes has signed in_

**Holmes** – well that was easy

**Lestrade** – what happened?

**Holmes** – she killed her brother

**Clarkie** - :O

**Watson** – you didn't let her leave did you?

**Holmes** – yep

**Lestrade** – what? Are you mad?

**Holmes** – my dear boy, I was joking. Hopkins picked her up.

Hey why is Irene in my room?

**Starky** – good luck mate

_Sherlock Holmes has just switched on his web cam_

**Holmes (speaking)** – Irene, what _are_ you doing?

**Irene (speaking)** – I'm going to tie you to this chair

**Holmes (speaking) **– sorry, what?

**Starky** – mate RUN!

_Sherlock Holmes is offline_

_Irene Adler is offline_

**Watson** - …so, where are we going Friday?

**Starky **– come over mine for a party

Just us lot, I'll bring a friend for Clarkie :)

**Clarkie **– I've got a gf!

**Watson** - …

**Mary** - …

**Rhodey** - …

**Pepper **- …

**Starky **- …

**Clarkie **– okay no I haven't

**Starky** – cool, I'll bring one 4 ya

Hey peps?

**Pepper **– yes Tony?

**Starky** – can you drop your pencil again?

**Pepper **– you were watching?

**Starky **– that's why I out a glass door there :P

_Pepper Potts has changed her status to: never dropping anything in her office again!_

Will you drop stuff in mine?

**Pepper** - :

**Starky **– you're not doing that, I can see your face, you're smiling

**Watson** – ha busted :)

_Sherlock Holmes is online_

**Rhodey** – are you ok?

**Holmes **– I think. I might have concussion though

**Watson** – why would you have concussion?

**Holmes** – because she threw me onto the bed and I whacked my head!

**Starky** – Sherlock Holmes! :P

_Irene Adler has signed in on a mobile device_

**Lestrade** - …

**Clarkie** - …

**Watson** - …

**Mary** - …

**Starky** - …

**Rhodey** - …

**Pepper** - …

**Holmes** – hello darling :D

**Irene** – what did you tell them Sherlock?

**Holmes** – that I think I may have concussion, you were very forceful

_Irene Adler changed her status to: going back to Sherlock's to give him real concussion_

_Sherlock Holmes has changed his status to: is locking all the doors and windows_

**Holmes **– so what are we doing Friday?

**Starky** – party at mine, just us lot

**Holmes** – excellent

Oh god she's here

**Watson –** just don't let her in

**Holmes** – easier said than done old boy

She is picking the lock

**Starky **– shit dude! You're screwed haha

_Sherlock Holmes has changed his status to: goodbye cruel world!_

**Holmes** – she has nearly unlocked the front door!

**Lestrade** – hide!

**Holmes** – um ok…

Ha found a place hang on

_Sherlock Holmes has signed out_

_Sherlock Holmes has signed in on a mobile device_

**Mary **– where are you?

**Holmes** – hiding

**Rhodey **– where?

**Holmes **– in a place she'll never look for me

**Clarkie **– where's that?

**Holmes** – behind the door in the kitchen. Mrs Hudson is protecting me

**Pepper** – what is she going to do?

**Holmes** – tell her I went out

**Lestrade** – like she's gonna believe that

**Starky **– I'll call you Holmes and I'll add everyone to the call so that we can all hear what's going on

**Holmes** – ok my phone is silent call now

_Tony Stark is calling_

_Call answered_

_Lestrade, Pepper, Watson, Mary, Clarkie and Rhodey have been added to call_

**Holmes (whispering) **– she has unlocked the door!

**Irene (in the background)** – Sherlock! I'll show you forceful!

**Watson** – shall I bring my medical kit round in an hour?

**Holmes** – depends if my plan works… she has gone upstairs…

**Starky** – what is she doing now?

**Holmes** - coming back down… Mrs Hudson is telling her I'm out… shit! She saw me looking!

**Rhodey** – RUN!

**Holmes** – oh Irene, how nice to see you again… ARGH!

(hear a bang as Holmes falls to the floor)

**Mary** – what happened?

**Holmes **– she… kicked… ARGH… me in… my groin – ow!

**Starky **– ouch! That was harsh!

**Holmes** – why are you leaning down?

**Irene** – enjoying yourselves guys?

(silence)

_Call disconnected_

(back on the computers)

**Lestrade** – I really think we should go see if he is ok

(30 minutes later)

_Irene Adler has signed in_

**Starky** – what did you do?

**Irene** – nothing :)

_Sherlock Holmes has just signed in_

**Rhodey **– you ok?

**Holmes** – no

Bloody woman nearly ripped my ear off when she dragged me upstairs!

**Starky** – why upstairs?

**Holmes **– she practically raped me!

**Irene** – did not! :P

**Starky **– how could she rape you?

**Holmes **– well, she shoved some liquid down my throat and then I felt dizzy. She then dragged me upstairs and well you know :)

Really Irene, you only had to ask :D

**Irene** – don't make me come back there!

**Holmes** – oh no! please don't :P

**Starky** – hey Peps?

**Pepper** – yes?

**Starky** – can you redo your hair again? Like you just did?

**Peppe**r – why?

**Starky** – coz when you flicked your hair back… WOAH!

I nearly leapt through the glass :)

**Pepper** – very funny

**Holmes** – hey, guess who just tried to add me on fb?

**Clarkie** – who?

**Holme**s – Moriarty! And when I declined him, he sent me a message saying "I will poke you on facebook until you go insane! Mwahahaha!"

**Irene** – strange man

**Holmes** – indeed, considering it doesn't bother me if he does, I just wont pole back lol

Well, I'm going to find a new anaesthetic and since Watson took Gladstone, I wont see you till Friday. See you

**All **– bye

**Watson** – I'm going over to stop him bye

**All** – bye

_Everyone has signed out_

**A/N: I know it's a bit long, I forgot to separate it. The next chapter wont be as long. Please Read and Review :) I love reviews and would love to know what you think of my lil story :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: hey, sorry for the late update. I've been busy with other stories but thought I'd update this one coz I quite like it :) anyway, I wanna say thanks to the ppl that read this and reviewed and a special thanks to SayuriTsukio for giving me the idea of Moriarty hacking Holmes' account, which helped me to come up with Holmes hacking Moriarty's. So thanks :D**

**MSN, Facebook and Parties continued**

_John Watson's status is: managed to convince Holmes not to test the anaesthetic on himself… or Mrs Hudson._

_7 people like this_

_Sherlock Holmes changed his status to: I wish I never quit ballet :(_

_John Watson commented: _?

_Sherlock Holmes commented: _I just wish I stuck with it. And cheerleading. But what can you do?

_Sherlock Holmes has changed his status to: is listening to 'I'm a Barbie girl' whilst painting my nails :)_

_James Rhodes commented: _dude, you feeling okay?

_Sherlock Holmes commented: _absolutely. It's very relaxing :)

_Sherlock Holmes has changed his status to: whoever is hacking my account, STOP! I've changed my password!_

_8 people like this_

_Sherlock Holmes has signed into MSN_

**Holmes – **Mycroft?

**Mycroft – **yes Sherlock?

**Holmes – **I need you to find out who hacked my Facebook

**Mycroft – **fine

It was Moriarty. Want his password?

**Holmes – **of course!

**Mycroft – **its 'dieSherlockHolmes'

**Holmes – **charming

Thank you brother

**Mycroft –** you're welcome

_Sherlock Holmes has signed out_

_James Moriarty has changed his status to: is looking forward to his date with Colonel Moran later :D we're going to the ballet :)_

_8 people like this_

_James Moriarty has changed his status to: just broke off one of the false nails I spent hours putting on! That means I'll have to go buy more! Oh well, maybe I can buy a nice dress for later…_

_5 people liked this_

_Colonel Moran has commented: _umm… are we really going on a date tonight boss? :/

_James Moriarty has commented: _yeah! I'm soooo excited :P

_James Moriarty has changed his status to: I wonder why I just got funny look walking through the mall? Maybe it was because they were all jealous of my beautiful legs in my mini skirt?_

_James Moriarty has changed his status to: ok Holmes. You've made your point. I'm changing my password and I'll leave your Facebook alone… but not you MWAHAHAHA… POKE! _

_10 people like this._

_Sherlock Holmes has signed into MSN_

_Sherlock Holmes has been added to the conversation with: Tony Stark, Irene Adler, John Watson, Gregory Lestrade, Pepper Potts, Mary Morstan James Rhodes and Charlie Clarke._

**Holmes – **evening all

**Starky** – hey. Heard anymore from Moriarty?

**Holmes** – no. he's probably plotting some pathetic attempt on my life.

**Irene** – I can't be bothered to type. Let's just do a video call.

_Everyone in the conversation have been added to a video call_

_(Speaking)_

**Mary** – anything interesting happened to anyone lately?

**Watson** – nope

**Rhodey** – not really. Same old stuff

**Holmes** – well, you know that woman that came round the other day and I told you she had killed her brother? Well her husband came round and attempted to kill me. But other than that, not a lot

**Irene** – he tried to kill you?

**Holmes** – yep. Apparently…

Yes Mrs Hudson?

Why are you looking at me like that…?

_(Mrs Hudson comes into the view from Holmes' web cam and latches onto Holmes)_

What on earth are you doing woman? Unhand me at once!

**Mrs Hudson **– I just heard what you said! I'd of never let him in if I knew he wanted to kill you!

_(Mrs Hudson is still clutching him and sobbing)_

**Holmes** – woman! If you don't unhand me at once… ergh! How horrid!

_(Mrs Hudson has let go of Holmes and wiped her nose on her sleeve. With a curtsy, she left the room) _

_(Everyone in the conversation starts laughing)_

**Holmes** – it's not funny! She has drenched my shirt!

**Clarkie** – why dint you call for her to bring you a new one? (_Chuckle)_

**Holmes** – Clarkie! Shut up!

I'm going now! I need to change and I have been asked to work on a case.

Good bye

**All **– bye

_Sherlock Holmes has signed out_

**Pepper** – Tony, we have a meeting now

Bye everyone

**All** – bye

**Tony –** later dudes. See ya Friday

**All **– see ya

_Everyone has signed out_

**A/N: hope you liked it. I know it's short, but I'm gonna work on some of my other fics. The next scene will be the actual party. Let me know what you want to happen and I'll update ASAP :) much love, Rhiannon :D**


End file.
